Chroma Ourana
Chroma Ourana is a Goddess character played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Age A lady never reveals her age. Sexuality The Lady may not want often, but when she wants someone, or something, it will be made hers. Species She is human, or at least, that’s what she’d have you think… Voice Backstory To the outsider looking in, Chroma Ourana is an alluring, mysterious woman, and one with great power that comes from heading a pharmaceutical company. To those below her, she is a commanding, charismatic CEO, and head of the Spectrum Pharmaceutical company and Ourana Collective. To her two most trusted followers, however, she is Pax-Nemesis, Goddess of Justice, Vengeance, and Rage. She has taken up the guise of a human female in order to remain closer to her chosen pawns, and it has been most effective. Pulling a few strings in the right places can get one far, it would seem. Of course, the mortals under her command are too blind to know. They simply take her at face value and eat up her words as though they were starving. Because she has taken up such a position, she is able to manipulate the mortals to her needs much more easily, which she greatly prefers. Other deities may object, but what can they do? She is a major goddess. The only ones she feels she truly needs to worry about are the beings of Light and Shadow, and she falls under the jurisdiction of neither, so why worry? No. All that concerns the Lady is her plans. She has seen that Ora has become filthy, infested by the plague of mortals. She shall cleanse it. Only her chosen shall survive and make Ora beautiful. This is the will of the Lady of Retribution, and it will be made so. Personality In her true form, she is incredibly aloof and arrogant. This carries over somewhat to her mortal guise, but she has learned to keep herself somewhat in check. Whereas Pax-Nemesis would smite someone on the spot for a transgression against her, Chroma knows to keep herself in check and deal punishments appropriate for offenses. However, this isn’t to say she doesn’t take advantage of resources at her disposal, such as rumor mills, to keep her workers in check Resume Occupation CEO of Spectrum Pharmaceutical Corp., Director of the Ourana Collective, Goddess of Justice, Vengeance, and Rage. Education None. She taught herself over the eons. Combat Weapon Spectra – twin bastard swords that shine with divine purifying light. Semblance Retribution – One would have to be a great fool to challenge the Lady of Retribution to a fight. As the Lady fights, her opponents will feel the weight of their transgressions weighing down upon them, slowly draining their life away. If their sins are great in number, the fool will fall quickly. However, if they are pure, then it will only be a mild poison. Unfortunately for the fool, this does not mean they get off scot-free. They still have the Lady herself to deal with, and she is no slouch in combat. Future Outlook Character Development None. She is a Goddess. Why should she change? In her own eyes as well as the eyes of her followers, she’s perfect. Intended Career She’s a goddess. What else is there? Goals Purify Ora of the vermin that infest it. Other Notes Main Theme Battle Theme (If you are unlucky to face her in combat) Gallery Chroma.jpg Category:Characters